


Deals with the Devil

by Kr_ys



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Grab tissues or popcorn, Hamilton - Freeform, Hitmen, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mention of school shooting, Murder, No Gore, Oh yeah I forgot -, Violence, your call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr_ys/pseuds/Kr_ys
Summary: Thomas Jefferson has sold his soul to the Devil himself, the leader of the most notorious, feared gang in the town for reasons he will die before revealing.Alexander Hamilton is an undercover cop posing as a college student to investigate the murders and gang violence that took the life of his girlfriend but failed to take his.





	Deals with the Devil

_The hooded figure moved with stealth resembling that of a snake's, his gloved fingers curling with ease under the window, unlocking it and sliding his slender body through. His dark eyes glistened softly in the moonlight that shone through the open window, filled with calm ambition and determination._

_The tall male sneaked around the basement, careful not to knock anything over or lose his step. As he finally made it to the stairs, he swiftly ascended them with light, noiseless foot steps and gripped the brass door knob to spy on his victim. A middle-aged man who was rather portly, even taller than the hooded figure himself. The intruder silently drew the conclusion that the older man was bent over his desk grading papers, shaking his head in disappointment and muttering under his breath. He massaged his temples, eyes briefly fluttering shut as he drew a quaky breath from his lungs, licking his chapped lips._

_The hooded man took this opportunity to brandish a clean silver blade, long fingers running admiringly over the shining tip before focusing on the task at hand. He squatted and crawled forward, knees bunched together, which would not have typically been such a flawless action for someone of his height, but he'd practiced the skill of flexibility for months now._

_In one speedy motion, he'd leaped forward and stood at his full height, one of his toned arms sliding around the professor's neck and forcing him into a choke-hold. The middle-aged man's wide blue eyes flooded with conflicted emotions of fear and shock, replacing with anger as his glasses slipped off his face and he brought up one of his fists to fend off his masked attacker._

_The intruding man was not going to give up that easy. The professor put up a fight, that's for sure, but his adversary was faster and lighter on his feet in the end. The blue-eyed man was shoved out of his swivel chair and the knife was stabbed swiftly into his temple to ensure the fastest, most painless death possible._

  
The green-eyed man then stepped back to marvel at his work, flashing a triumphant, sinister grin as he caught his breath. He then checked on the papers being graded online, scrolling down until he found his own name, entering a 99% for himself. He then saved, finalizing the grade, and logged out, taking one last glance at his victim before heading out the same way he'd entered.

*****************

Alexander Hamilton sits in his seat, impatiently drumming his fingers against the desk as his concern threatens to drive him over the edge. He glances over at his partner on the case, Angelica Schuyler, calmly working on her assignment from the day before, and Alexander gradually pieces together that it's due today. He callously fishes it out of his backpack in a flurry of panic before realizing he'd finished it less than an hour after it had been handed out. Alexander breathes out in relief before his attention drifts back over to Angelica.

She's focused on the paper, her curled eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. "Can I help you?" she teasingly inquires without breaking her focus, and Alexander tears his curious gaze away with a roll of his eyes. Usually, he would've blushed and apologized profusely, but he isn't in college anymore. He's an undercover police officer and Angelica is his partner who also happens to be skilled as a detective. He isn't going to apologize to anyone or give them the satisfaction of ruffling his feathers. Or getting under his skin, whatever the proper term is nowadays.

His eyes squint as they take notice of a tall, slender figure trotting at a leisurely pace into the classroom. Alexander struggles to remember his name; it's on the tip of his tongue. The brunette finds his gaze lingering on the strange boy, whose curls spring free and bounce as he effortlessly scales the clean tan steps all the way to his seat in the very back without breaking a sweat or drawing in a breath. "Alexander, quit pacing around with your eyes. It's making me dizzy," Angelica scolds as if she's his older sister. Which she is, in a way.

Especially since she was almost his sister-in-law. Her sister, Elizabeth Schuyler, had been Alexander's girlfriend for close to three years, and he was finally planning on proposing to her. But the week before, their college had been seized by a violent, gang-related shooting, the same day Alexander had stayed in his dorm room, sick with a cold after racing through the freezing rain to get home the night before. Eliza had still attended her class as she never missed a day and always kept her record clear of any absences. 

Alexander had seen the camera footage that captured the entire event. It had been a photography class, so some students had even been recording and taking photos on their own personal cameras and cellphones. These videos had later been taken by police or uploaded on the Internet for everyone to witness. 

Thomas Jefferson had been one of the students who captured the video. He'd also been held back because of it and nearly arrested, his parents and lawyer struggling in court to save him and their family's reputation simultaneously. Alexander recalled viewing the video in its entirety, unedited and uncensored for the first time before it was deleted from the Internet.

The students were all working tirelessly on their projects, when Eliza's head had snapped up from her desk. A look of fright passed through her usual cheerful expression, and her blue eyes rounded, widening as she screamed and reached for the girl sitting beside her to pull her under the desk and shelter her from the incoming bullets. The shooter had a mask on his face, but was surprisingly short. His gun spanned through the room quickly, and the professor had been the first to be shot and killed. Two other students had been mortally wounded by the end of the video, screams,  gasps, and the sound of crying echoing around them.

 A tiny nudge in his side brings him back to reality. He inhales shakily and Angelica casts him a concerned look, speaking only with her eyes. "Are you okay?" Alexander gives a tiny nod before focusing on the familiar face entering the classroom, one he hadn't expected to see so soon in the year. The college dean, George Washington. He's incredibly tall, towers over most students, with a stocky build and broad shoulders. He's rumored to have been a football player before an injury rendered him unable to play and he had to decide on a different career. And now he ends up here.

The class is silent, many glancing up frantically from their phones or work, others not noticing Washington until he's been standing there for at least two or three minutes. The quiet is deafening for Alexander. His prayers are answered when the heavy-set man finally speaks, clearing his throat and allowing an unreadable look to flow into his warm amber eyes. 

"Your professor, Mr. John Adams, was found dead in his home yesterday. His daughter came to visit with her children and husband, and discovered the middle-aged man's body covered in a pool of blood. No fingerprints or evidence were found, nor a murder weapon. If you have any information on the case, I encourage you to contact myself or the authorities as soon as possible. I will be filling in as your professor in the meantime. Today, you will finish up any assignments or projects you have not completed, in this class or others. Thank you." He dips his head courteously and settles behind Mr. Adam's old desk, opting to stand instead of sit. 

The class is left in shock, and Alexander is surprised to see Angelica so flippantly return to her assignment with nonchalance in her posture and body language. She must've already reviewed the case that morning, which Alex had not, having been wrapped up in an entirely different case. His eyes shift off of his partner and over to the boyish man sitting to his left. His freckled face and sharp jawline are shockingly familiar, but Alexander can't quite place where he knows him from.

The other's round hazel eyes momentarily settle with interest upon Alex's prying gaze, before he, like Angelica, focuses curtly on his work. Alex figures he should do the same, and reads over his paper, reviewing it for another thirty-something times until classes are finished for the day. Just as the fairly short man leaves his seat, the slightest tug on his sleeve snags his attention. He quirks a brow and finds himself gazing at the freckled man once again.

"I'm John. John Laurens," he introduces himself gently, eyes owl-like. "Are you alright?" It's only then that Alex realizes he's sweating and his face has gone pale. "Yeah. 'M fine," he mumbles haphazardly and scrambles to grab his stuff, when John's hand unexpectedly clutches at his elbow. "Hey. If you need someone to talk to, I'm your guy. Anytime." Kind eyes yet again meet his and this time he lets the other shake his hand. "Alexander." "What?" "That-that's my name." Not providing the other with his surname, he properly grasps his backpack and slings it carelessly over his shoulder, swiftly hurrying after Angelica and quietly urging her to quicken her pace. She listens without a question, but a skeptical look is reflected in her tawny-brown eyes as they book it to the dorm at the fastest pace they can manage that will appear the least suspicious.

Angelica's key is already in her hand as she lets Alex into her dorm, but not before scanning to ensure her roommate isn't present. "So?"  Her question is calm, thankfully, as not to worsen Alex's sudden anxiety. The shorter man blinks rapidly in confusion. "So, what?"  "What was that about?" Angelica clarifies, patience radiating off her in waves and subtly relaxing Alex at the same time. "That was John Laurens," he huffs out between panicky breaths and Angelica steps forward, pressing her hand to his chest to check his heartbeat. "God, Alex, you really had me worried. You don't need to stress over something like that, it's not good for your health-"

"And he's not good for our jobs!" Alex spun out of control, eyes widening as he stumbled backwards and nearly fell. "Kid's a genius. And he was featured in the video where my-" He breathlessly corrects himself. " _Our_ Eliza was shot. He could blow our cover and ruin everything. He could get us killed. And you know his father, Henry Laurens, he openly voices his hatred for the police force. Hell, there's even rumors that Henry has hired hitmen to conveniently wipe out any competition or confrontations that aren't in his favor. Do you know what he could do to us if he found out we were spying on his son? That we might be investigating John as a possible suspect? We'd be-"

"Alive and well." Angelica coldly retorts. Alexander opens his mouth to continue and she holds a finger up to his lips. "Hush, Alex. You sound like a child, and you know my job is a detective, not a babysitter. Get a hold of yourself," she hisses through clenched teeth. "Henry Laurens won't do anything. He's a weak old man, a formerly influential politician who no longer has control over-"

"Whom." 

"I'm sorry?"

"Whom. You said who."

Angelica pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Alexander, you need to get a grip on reality. You're stressing yourself out on the first day, and you're starting to stress me out. Believe me, that's incredibly hard to do, but you're somehow accomplishing it. Congratulations. Now, take a few minutes to collect yourself, take a bathroom break, whatever you need, and then go out there and face your next class. I didn't choose you as my partner because I've grown fond of you. I chose you because you are exceptionally hardworking and dedicated, plus there aren't many people on the workforce that match your intellect or cunning. Now are you going to work with me or against me? Hm, Alex?" 

"With you. I'll work with you, just...I need some time to think." 

"You've got-" She pauses to check her expensive rose-gold watch adorned on her right wrist, directly below a pink heart tattoo with little angel wings. "10 minutes. Use them wisely."

With that, she turns her back to him and begins finishing her notes on the body language and behavior of the students in Mr. Adams' class.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> comments mean the world to me and encourage me to write the next chapter sooner~


End file.
